El Amor Es Eterno
by alexuchihacullen019
Summary: Nunca pense en enamorarme, siendo yo un campesino,pobre, y engreido y enamorarme de una mujer diferente a mi vida iba a ser cambiarme por completo


_EL AMOR ES ETERNO_

SUMMARY: Nunca pense en enamorarme, siendo yo un campesino,pobre, y engreido y enamorarme de una mujer diferente a mi vida iba a ser cambiarme por completo

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**CAPITULO 1:CAMBIO**

No soy una persona especial,solo soy un hombre comun,con ideas simples,he llevado una vida sencilla, no hay monumentos dedicados a mi, y lo mas pobrable esque mi nombre sea olvidado pero me siento como alguien que a tenido exito y logros en la vida, eh amando con toda el alma y el corazon y eso para mi es nada mas que suficiente.

Yo me llamo Edward Cullen y tengo 17 años. Aunque para mi edad soy un poco alto que los que tienen mi edad,tengo la piel pálida como la nieve, ojos verdes claros y según las mujeres soy atractivo, pero todavía no encuentro a la mujer ideal para mí, todas las mujeres que conosco, todas son iguales, superficiales, falsas y engreídas.

No soy una persona con dinero, si me preguntan,yo tengo que trabajar para ganarme la todos los demas.

No soy una persona.. como se dice.. romantica. No le pongo la atencion cuando estoy con una chica, bueno no me ha tocado enamorarme asi que no me considero romantico y espero no me toque. Las mujeres no valen la pena para mi.

Nunca he podido enamorarme completamente, tengo miedo al amor,si, he salido con muchas mujeres pero nunca me he enamorado y nunca me .

Pero una noche cambio todo lo que pensaba en dia de la noche del carnabal del pueblo, donde que por cierto no queria ir, pero el destino lo cambio todo.

Hay es donde conocí a ella.

La mujer mas encantadora que allá visto en mis años de vida, era palida casi como yo, con pelo castaño oscuro, unos ojos cafés chocolate encantadores, pero lo que mas me encanto de ella fue su hermosa y encantadora sonrisa que me cautivo.

Me quede observándola un rato como jugaba con una compañera de escuela, Alice.

lo único que me paso por la mente.

-¿Quien es ella?- Pregunte a mi amigo Jasper.

-¿Quien?..Ah...ella es Isabella Swan, vino a pasar el verano con su familia-Me contesto sonriendo- Su padre tiene mas dinero que el presidente- Se soltó riendo.

Maldicion. ella puede ser imposible para mi. Pero para mi no hay imposibles.

Pero no paraba de verla es que era tan hermosa, definitivamente tenia que invitarla a salir y fui directo a donde estaba ella.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- Le pregunte agorándole la mano.

-¡No!- Dijo de inmediato, soltándose de la mano

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunte agorándole la mano otra vez

-Porque no te conosco- Dijo alejándose

-Edward viene con alguien-Dijo Mike

-¿Quieres ir a la rueda de la fortuna?- Pregunta un tipo que creo que venia con ella

-¡Claro!- Contesta ella agorándole la mano, pero si no antes verme a mí.

Isabella Swan no me rendiré fácilmente-Pense, mirando como se alejaba.

-Edward Cullen- Dice Alice.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte confundida

-Trabaja en el mercado con Jasper- Prosiguió- Claro, el es muy guapo- Rió ella

-Ah..viste como se acerco demaciado a mi, hasta me agarro la mano- Dije sonrojandome.

-Claro que lo vi, Asi es Edward- Dijo para luego que las dos voltearan para ver si ya se habia ido-Me sorprende que se te allá acercado, creo que le gustas, que extraño- Dijo poniéndose pensativa

-¿Y porque te sorprende y se te hace extraño?- Pregunte dudosa

-Esque, Edward no el es chico que busca a las mujeres para salir con el, son ellas las que lo buscan, es muy difícil de conquistar, como decirlo, corazón de piedra, yo nunca lo he visto así con una mujer, pero pareces que le encantaste Bella- Dijo mientras nos acomodabamos en la rueda de la fortuna.

La vi subierse en la rueda de la fortuna con ese .Estaba decidido, tenia que hacer algo para que saliera conmigo aunque me costara, lo iba a eso se me ocurrio una idea.

Me subi a la rueda de la fortuna centandome en medio de los dos

-¿Acaso estas loco?- Pregunto Bella asustada

-Me llamo Edward Cullen-Me presente

-¿Y?-Contesto todavía asustada

-Que es un placer conocerte- Conteste

-¡Edward!-Grito el trabajador de la rueda,al mismo tiempo que lo paraba-Solo son para dos

-No hay probrema-dije para luego agarrarme de el tubo que estaba enfrente, y Bella empezo a gritar

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-Pregunte testarudo

-¡No!- Grito asustada

-¿Jamás?

-¡no!

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte nervioso

-No se. Porque... no me gustas- Contesto.

-Entonces, no me dejas opción- Dije, para luego soltarme de una mano.

Bella empieza a gritar como loca

-Te preguntare de nuevo, ¿saldrás conmigo si o no?- Pregunte- mi... mano se... resbala

-Agarrote bien, idiota- Dice su amiga Alice histérica.

-No, hasta que diga que si- Le grite a Alice

-Ya dile que si, cariño- Dice Jasper burlándose desde abajo.

-Bien, bien- Dice preocupada-Saldré contigo.

-¿Que?-Pregunta el tipo que estaba con ella

-Pero no quiero que me hagan favores- Dije un poco feliz.

-¡si quiero!.

-No escuche¿que dijiste?- Pregunte sonriendo como si no hubiera escuchado.

-¡Quiero salir contigo!-Dice gritando.

-De nuevo- Ordene, sonriendo.

-¡Quiero salir contigo!- Repitió Bella.

-Ok. Acepto la invitación. Saldremos-Dije, contento y luego me agarre del tubo de nuevo.

-Tu crees que eres muy inteligente- Dijo ya calmada.

-Claro que lo soy- Conteste arrogante

Para luego que me desabrochara el cinturon

-¡No, no! ¿que haces?

-Velo y veras

Y me bajo los pantalones, vindose todos mis boxer

-Tu seguridad se callo E-d-w-a-r-d

-Espera que baje-Dije un poco avergonzado

-Tal vez si, tal vez no

Al dia siguiente

Sali de trabajar, estaba caminando con unos amigos cuando veo a Bella caminando muy hermosa con su falda azul y una blusa negra.

Lo único que quería es hablarle de nuevo, así que me acerque a ella

-Hola- Le susurre al oído a lo que ella se sobresalto.

-¡Aaaah!-Grito para luego que se volteara- Me asustastes-Dijo ella sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta quien era.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi?-Le pregunte

-Jajajaja... como no acordarme de ti- Rió ella- Eres el señor sin pantalones, ¿Qué quieres?

-Perdon, no queria,fue muy estupido subir a la rueda de la fortuna para hablar con alguien, esque tenia que acercarme a ti, al verte... me volvi totalmente loco-Le dije viendola a los ojos y sonriendo de lado

-Mmm... ¡claro! Que mentira, eso les dices a todas- Me contesto entre risas.

-No es verdad- Le confirme

-Entonces que estaba haciendo ayer con Tanya-Dijo..¿acaso esta celosa? o ¿me habra visto como me coqueteaba?

-Y ¿que haras en la noche?-Pregunte evitando el tema

-¿Que?

-Si mañana en la noche o podria ser el fin de semana

-¿Para?

-Para nuestra cita-Dije sonriendo

-¿Nuestra cita?-Pregunto dudosa.

-A la que dijiete que si- Le dije dudoso y sonriendo de lado.

-No

-Lo hiciste, lo prometiste y lo jurastes-Dije golpeando mi mano

-Bueno creo que cambie de opinion-Dijo y camino a dirreccion contraria donde yo me encontraba

-¡Olle! se que soy como un bago callejero para salir contigo, no sabes quien soy pero lo sabras-Me quede callado, pensando-Porque cuando algo me gusta¡carajo! lo quiero en verdad, me vuelvo loco

-¿De que estas hablando?-Rio ella

-Hablo de ti

-Eres genial

-¿Que?-No entendia lo que queria decir

-Eres genial

-No-Y compredi a que queria llegar

-Si ,si...

-No me refiero a eso-No puedo creer que piense eso de mi

-Si eres fantastico, de verdad lo eres, me tienes imprecionada

-No siempre soy asi, disculpame

-Claro que si

-Puedo ser divertido, si tu quieres, pensativo,no estupido, superfistioso,bravo,puedo bailar tap-Dije bailando-puedo ser lo que quieras, tu solo pidemelo y lo hare por ti

No quedamos viendonos a los ojos hasta que ella interumpio bajando la mirada

-Que tonto

-Puedo serlo-Dije sonriendo de medio lado

Y se empezo a ir y alejarde de mi

-Por favor una cita, no te lastimare

-No te creo

-Que hago para que salgamos-Grite

-Ya se te ocurrira una buena idea- Y se subio a su carro y se fue

Cuando llegue a mi casa ya era un poco tarde así que me fui a bañar para despejar mi mente para pensar como iba a tener una cita con Bella, tenia que pensar como lo iba a ser.

Cuando termine de bañarme porque se habia terminado el agua caliente, me salí y me puse unos bóxer azules y una camisa blanca y me acosté y en eso sono el telefono.

-Edward, mañana vamos a ir al cine con Alice y Bella, para que salgas con ella, esta Alice va invitarla pero ella no va saber que vas a ir

-Claro, te veo alla

Colge, ¡perfecto! hay la conquisto

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para irme a trabajar, me metí a bañar, salí y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa azul de botones.

Baje las escaleras y mi madre ya se habia marchado, me fui a la cocina y me prepare unos huevos, cuando termine me fui dispuesto para trabajar.

Ya eran las 6:40 salí disparado a mi casa para cambiarme. me meti a bañar rapidamente, cuando sali me puse unos pantalon de mezclilla y una camisa negra, despues,sali disparado al cine.

-¡Edward!-Grito Jasper- Ya vente

-¿Seguro que esta alli Bella?

-Claro y ya vente

Fuimos donde estaban y alli estaba ella con un vestido rojo, solo sonrei y me arcerque donde estaba ella

-Hola-La salude

-Hola

-Que gusto encontrarte

-Igual

-Te ves linda-De verdad linda

-Gracias

-En serio lindan en verdad-Le dije sin quitarle la mirada a sus labios, queria tantas ganas de besarla...

-Tu estas linda,tu estas lindo, yo estoy lindo,entonces podemos ver la pelicula porque ya va a empezar-Dijo Jasper interrupiendo mis pensamientos

-Despues de ti-Dije haciendome a un lado para que ella pasara

Nos metimos a la sala, yo estaba a un aciento de Bella asi que me sente a lado de Bella pero ella no hizo nada solo me miro, cuando termino la pelicula, Alice y Jasper se fueron al carro

-¿Que es lo que tienen planeado?-Grito Jasper subiendose al carro

-¿Que les pasa?-Pregunto Alice ya arriba del carro

-Caminaremos-Dije

-¿Que ya se estan enamorando?- Dijo Jasper, entre risas

Todos no reimos y Bella fue a susurarle algo a Alice

-Como quieran- Dijo Jasper y se fueron

Bella y yo nos fuimos sin rumbo por la calle

-Fue divertido.. hace mucho que no iba al cine-Dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio

-Ah.. ¿en serio?

-Desde que era niña

-¿Que?

-No, esque, estaba ocupada, tenia cosas que hacer

-¿Ocupada?Repeti

-Si, tenia una educacio muy estricta, mis dias los tenia planeados, me levantaba para desayunar, despues mate, clases de latin, el lonch, clases de tenis, clases de danza, aveces ambas, frances, lecciones de piano luego cenaba con mi familia y..-Suspiro- Despues leiamos algun libro

-Guau,ese es el camino al exito-Dije bromeando

-No se tal vez soy mas inteligente para cualquier colegio, Syracuse...Harvard...Dartmouth...solo a esos me mandarian

-¿Quien?-Pregunte porque menciono a alguien

-¿Que?-Pregunto

-Tu dijiste que te mandarian

-Ha mis papas, ellos deciden en todo

-Lo que fuera-Asegure, sonriendo de lado

-No lo que fuera, pero lo mas importante , si

-Y las demas cosas, las decides tu misma-Al decir eso causo que me diera un golpe

-No me digas eso

-Ha disculpa, solo veia en que entretenerte-Dije divertido

-¿A que te refieres?

-Hablo de...no se .. me refiero de todas las cosas que quisieras hacer.. y todo eso lo haces porque quieres

-No te entiendo

Me quede pensando de como explicarle

-Yo no se-Dije al fin-Tu me asombras

-¿Porque?-No era obvio

-No pense que tuvieras espiritu para...

-¿De que?

-Unico-Dije-libre-Exclame

-¿Que?

-Libre-Volvi a decir

Se quedo callada-Yo soy libre

-Pues no lo parece-Dije con honestidad

-Pues lo soy

Me quede callado, viendola, hasta que se me ocurrio algo

-Ven, te quiero enseñar algo

-¿Que vas a ser?

-Tu solo sigueme-Agarrandola de la mano

-Te la pasas corriendo

-Como los autos

Solo me acoste en la carretera cerca del cemaforo

-Mi papa y yo veniamos aqui para acostarnos y mirar las luces, verlas cambiar del verde al rojo, al amarillo, puedes probar si quieres

-No-Contesto rapidamente

-¿Porque, no?

-Porque.. no se..no podrias pararte y ya-Dijo volteando a los lados, a ver si alguien nos veia

-Ese es tu problema.. esque.. tu no sabes lo que quieres-Dije

Se me quedo viendo para luego quedarse callada y luego acostarse al lado de mi

-Y..¿que pasa si llega un carro?

-Mueres-Dije rapidamente

-¡Olle!

-Solo calla y relajate, confia, solo necesitas mas confianza

-De acuerdo

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato pensando que pasaria si estuvieramos juntos, me encantaria, ya se que apenas la conosco pero lo poco que eh podido conocerla me ah gustado demaciado y solo de pensar que ella se ira acabando el verano me aterraba demaciado no verla nunca mas, tenia que hacer algo para que ella me conociera mas, algo que podriera que estuviera estar conmigo, tenia que pensar, ademas Bella me ha cautivado demaciado con todas las chicas que he salido en mi vida nunca habia conocido alguien como ella y no creo que nunca volvere a conocer a ninguna otra mas, tengo que pensar pero ¿ella me querra?¿tendra interes por mi? ¡carajos Edward! no te vallas a enamorar...

-Pintar-Dijo de repente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-¿Que?-Dije volteandome confundido

-Tu me preguntaste que me gustaba hacer y me gusta pintar

-Ah...

-Todo el tiempo, hay cosas que invaden mi cabeza por alguna razon, entonces tomo un pincel...y todo lo que esta alrededor se para

En eso se escucha que un carro se acercaba y pitaba

-¡Bella, corre!-Dije para luego agarrarla de la mano

Cuando llegamos a la banqueta Bella se solto riendo a carcajadas, se me hizo tan hermosa como se reia

-¿Porque te ries?-Dije estre risas pero ella no se paraba-¿Te sientes bien?

-Que divertido-Rio ella

Me quede viendola como se reia hasta que se me ocurrio algo para empezar a haber si pasaba algo entre nosotros

-Bella, ¿quieres bailar?

-Claro

Le extendi la mano y ella la agarro

-Ahora...-Dijo señalando-Aqui...-Señalando la calle-No deveria bailar en medio de la calle

-Pues bailar en calle es muy sano

-Si, pero no hay musica

-Tendremos que cantar

No fuimos a bailar en medio de la calle y comenze a cantar:

_We used to say... (_Solíamos decir_)  
That we were (_Que estábamos_)  
Brother and sister (_Hermano y hermana_)  
We used to think.. (_Estábamos acostumbrados a pensar .._)  
Nothing, was every bitter (_Nada, todo fue amargo_)_

Empeze a cantar lento y Bella solo se reia

_Today, i break, my promises ( _Hoy en día, yo rompi, mis promesas_)  
To stay out of the emptyness (_A permanecer fuera de la empresas_)  
Today Let's make our promises (_Hoy vamos a hacer nuestras promesas_)  
For tomorrow (_Para mañana_)  
_

-Tienes una voz horrosa-Dijo Bella entre risas

-Lo se

-Pero me gusta esa cancion

Empezo a cantar junto conmigo

_We used to play (_Jugábamos_)  
All the games (_Todos los juegos_)  
Where no one's the winner (_Donde nadie es el ganador_)  
We used to life ( _Estamos acostumbrados a una vida_)  
And make lies (_Y lograr que las mentiras_)  
Some live in better (_Algunos viven en mejores_)  
_

_Today i break my promises (_Hoy rompi mis promesas_)  
To stay out of the emptyness (_Para mantenerse fuera de la empresas_)  
Today Let's make our promises (_Hoy vamos a hacer nuestras promesas_)  
For tomorrow (_para mañana_)_

La lalalalala La lalalala la /

_We used to swear (_Se utilizó para jurar_)  
That we were (_Que estábamos_)  
Brother and sister (_Hermano y hermana_)  
We always Leave (_Nosotros siempre dejan_)  
But you, we'll take me out there (_Pero tú, que me llevará allí_)_Hoy en día, yo rompi, mis promesas_)  
To stay, out of the emptyness (_Para mantenerse fuera de la empresas_)  
Today Let's make our promises (_Hoy vamos a hacer nuestras promesas_)  
For tomorrow (_para mañana_)_

Today, i break, my promises (

La lalalalala La lalalala la /

Cuando terminamos de cantar, nos quedamos quietos por un momento, hasta que me acerque a ella y la bese sin pensarlo, pero cuando ella me correspondio el beso y paso sus brazos sobre mi cuello y la agarre de la cintura y la aprete mas contra mi sin detener el beso, era un beso apasionado, con pasion, pero por desgracia mis pulmones pedian a gritos aire, tuve que separarme de ella lentamente y sorprendiendome al verla sonrojada, sonrei de medio lado

-Bella, perdon por esto, pero me gustas mucho, desde que te vi me encantaste, nunca habia sentido esto por alguien.. ya hasta siento que te quiero demeciado y...

-Edward.. yo tambien te quiero-Me interrumpio, sonrojada

-Isabella Swan¿quieres ser mi novia?-Dije un poco nervioso

-..Si..Edward.. si quiero ser tu novia

Y nos volvimos a besar

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno este es una de mis historias **

**La cancion es de jeremy kapone y little sister esta super lindo y ese chavo es frances y si lo quieren ver sale en la pelicula de bienvenidos al mundo le lol**

**mi historia solo va a tener 4 capitulos okis n.n**


End file.
